


Welcome to the Amish!

by Loukas_E_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukas_E_Stark/pseuds/Loukas_E_Stark
Summary: [A.U. - Crackfic.]  After a bet, Dean has to leave his house... To go where? In a Amish Community!  Discover his first reaction!





	Welcome to the Amish!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! To be honest, I'm always a little bit nervous about re-posting this fic. I'm still scared of making mistake, after all, English isn't my first language... So I choose to apologize in advance if you find any clumsy typos! 
> 
> To be clear, I have nothing against the Amish Community. I find them really fascinating! This little fic comes from an English test I had last year, where the subject was : "You have decided to go and live in an unusual place. Write a letter to a friend, describing your first impressions."
> 
> Aaaand... That's all I have to say! Enjoy your reading.

Hey, Sammy.

It's your big brother, Dean – I hope you haven't forgotten me yet, it's only been TWO weeks since I left home. Because of YOU, if I remember well, erm... I hope you and Dad are both alright.

Me? – Thanks for asking – I'm quiet fine. ... Yes, you guess it, I'm lying : it's Hell, here. No, much worse, it's like the Purgatory. You know that I'm living in an Amish city right now, because I was thinking it must be cool around here.

Oh, God. I was so wrong. People are strange – they keep looking at me like I was an alien or something like that, even if I dress like them, now. They are all so serious, it's creepy. Seriously, dude. If you don't get any letters after this one, that will mean they have killed me. Call the cops.

You know, the first few days, I still had my phone and my MP3 – I can't live without listening to some great hard rock everyday – and everything was hidden in my bag, even if it's forbidden here, blahblahblah...

I used them at night, when everyone was asleep. But, I don't know how, they succeeded in LERNING that, and they took everything away from me. And they have PUNISHED me : I had to clean the WHOLE house. Can you imagine that?! I'm sill in shock.

... Well, maybe that's why they don't like me : they must think that I'm a cheater – or worse. I think they get that I'm not a believer. Maybe they'll burn me, like a witch?* I don't know if I could stay here for six month.

Well, I have to finish my letter here. I still have some work to do.

Bye, Sammy.

Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> * Yeah, I know, Dean is not a girl. But, at the moment, I had in my head "Am I Evil ?" by Metallica. I swear, this song is very catchy.


End file.
